Legend of Thunder
by redwarrioroflight
Summary: He is the God of Thunder and Lightning. The Premier Electric-type trainer in the world. He created Kanto's first ever Elite Four with types never specialized in. He also has the world's hottest woman as his lover! This is his epic rise to being a master and Kanto's first ever Champion. He is Ash Ketchum, the Legend of Thunder! Powerful and competent Ash! Raimeishipping!


**RWOL here with my new Pokemon story: Legend of Thunder; an Electric-type specialist Ash story. This part of a challenge set up by MathiasNightlord01 in which Ash's goal is to become the greatest master of a specific pokemon type rather than a Various-type specialist. The Ash's Different Starter Challenge: Theme 2. Here Ash befriends a powerful Electric-type pokemon and strives to become an Electric-type Master. The pairing of this story will be AshxElesa, Raimeishipping! Read on!**

* * *

_**Kanto Region: Indigo Plateau; Kanto Elite Four Challenge**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are here to witness the final battle of the Kanto Elite Four Challenge!"-the commentator roared as the crowd cheered. "Ever since its induction three years ago, thousands of trainers have come to challenge the Undisputed Champion of Kanto but no one has ever made it past the powerful Grass-type Master Leaf Green, until now that is."-the commentator spoke. "A single challenger out of thousands has successfully fought through the feminine fury of Mother Nature Leaf Green, prevailed against the hurricanes of the Wind God Falkner Valerio, fought off the normality of the Normalcy Goddess Whitney Akane, and overcome the tremendous might of the Rock God Brock Slate!"-the commentator revealed. "Now give him a warm welcome, the grandson of the legendary Professor Samuel Oak, Gary Oak!"

The crowd cheered wildly as Gary made his way to the green section of field. A cocksure smile on his face as his cheerleading squad did a chant of "Gary, Gary he's our man! If he can't do it then no one can!" over and over. The 19 year-old Pallet Town native stood at an even six-foot tall, wore a black cargo jacket over a short sleeve white sweat shirt, brown cargo pants and ankle-high boots. In the crowd, his grandfather and older sister Samuel and Daisy Oak were there to cheer him on. A somber Delia Ketchum was also there to cheer her fellow Pallet native. She would get the _shock_ of her life when the Kanto Champion is revealed.

"And now the Kanto Champion!"-the commentator said getting the crowd to go quiet instantly. Gary had to admit that whoever is the champion, he or she must be tremendously powerful and respectful that the mere mention of his/her champion status get the crowd's attention so easily.

"He holds the record for being the youngest champion crowned, being 16 when he won the championship. When he first took the Elite Four Challenge, he used only one pokemon to defeat the previous members of the Elite Four, and defeated Champion Lance with only two."-the commentator revealed, getting Gary to sweat a bit. "He created Kanto's first ever Elite Four, composed of types never specialized in. He is the Undisputed Champion of Kanto. He is the undefeated Champion of Kanto and the Master of the Champions' League. He is the Legend of Thunder, the Raiden no Kami, the Premier Electric-type Master in the world, he is ASH KETCHUM!"-the commentator roared as the Oaks and Delia felt their eyes widen comically at the announcement. Soon a loud guitar cord was played along with cool rock-n-roll music from the band known as Motor Head.

**It's time to play the game  
Time to play the game!  
Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha  
Ha, ha, ha**

**It's all about the game, and how you play it**  
**All about control, and if you can take it**  
**All about your debt, and if you can pay it**  
**It's all about pain, and who's gonna make it...**

**I am the game, you don't wanna play me**  
**I am control, no way you can change me**  
**I am have heavy debts, no way you can pay me**  
**I am the pain, and I know you can't take me**

**Look over your shoulder, ready to run**  
**Like a good little bitch, from a smoking gun**  
**I am the game, and I make the rules**  
**So move on out, and you can die like a fool**  
**Try and figure out what the move's gonna be**  
**Come on over sucker, why don't you ask me?**  
**Don't you forget there's a price you can pay**  
**'Cuz I am the game and I want to play**

**It's time to play the game...**  
**Ha, ha, ha, ha**  
**Time to play the game!**

**It's all about the game, and how you play it**  
**It's all about control, and if you can take it**  
**It's all about your debt, and if you can pay it**  
**It's all about the pain, and who's gonna make it...**

**I am the game, you don't wanna play me**  
**I am control, there's no way you can change me**  
**I am your debts, and know you can't pay me**  
**I am your pain, and I know you can't take me**

**Play the game, you're gonna be the same**  
**You're gonna change your name, you're gonna die in flames**  
**Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha**  
**Time to play the game!**

**It's time to play the game...**  
**It's time to play the game...**  
**It's time to play the game...**  
**Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha**

**Time to play the game!**  
**Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha**

The Oaks and Delia looked at the red section to see the young man standing there as his entrance music played. He stood at 6'6" tall, wearing an all-black and yellow outfit representing his element of thunder and lightning. A tight t-shirt showed off his defined eight-pack abs with a large stylized lightning bolt in the center of his massive chest. Over that was worn a customized black leather jacket with lightning bolts going down the sleeves, the kanji for lightning on his left breast while the kanji for thunder was on his right breast. Black and yellow fingerless gloves adorned his hands. Semi-form fitting cargo pants adorned his muscular legs with a stylized lightning bolt going down both legs. His feet were covered by black high-top sneakers with electric yellow laces.

"It's been nine years hasn't Gary."-Ash spoke after making his way to his section as his entrance music stopped playing. His voice is deeper and more of a baritone than the Oaks and Delia remembered. Daisy couldn't believe H-O-T, hot Ash has become. He's now the "OMFG HOT!" in her mind. Delia had tears in her eyes at finally seeing her son in nine years. Sure he sent the occasional letter telling her he's fine and doing well, but now she could truly rest her mind about his safety and health. She also felt a surge of pride that her son succeeds in creating the Kanto Elite Four and becoming the Kanto Champion. Now all that was left was for Ash to do was to find a nice girl to settle down with and give her plenty of grandkids to spoil.

"So Ashy-boy is the champion of Kanto eh?"-Gary spoke as he sized up his old _friend_. "Well let's see if you deserve the titles "Undisputed" and "Undefeated" then!"

"This battle will be a full six-on-six match, with substitutions allowed only for the challenger. When one trainer loses three of their pokemon, a ten minute intermission will happen. When the intermission is over, we'll continue the match. When one trainer successfully eliminates the opposing trainer's roster, he will be declared the winner. Trainers send out your first pokemon!"-the referee ordered.

"Go Arcanine!"-Gary summoned his loyal Legendary Pokemon.

"Battle time Magnezone!"-Ash summoned his trusted Magnet Area Pokemon.

"Gary plays it smart by using the Fire-type Arcanine, but the Champion brought out his invincible Magnezone, the pokemon that took down four of Johto Champion Lance's pokemon before being defeated itself."-the commentator told the crowd. Gary frowned, a feeling of dread starting to enter his gut after the commentator's revelation about Magnezone's power.

"Arcanine use Flamethrower!"-Gary called.

"Magnezone Thunderbolt to counter."-Ash called out calmly. Arcanine launched the flamethrower as Magnezone launched a thunderbolt. Both attacks met in a head on collision, but it was a draw as both attacks cancelled each other out.

"Use Take Down!"-Gary called. Arcanine barked and charged at Magnezone.

"Magnezone use Zap Cannon."-Ash said still calm. Magnezone formed a cackling ball of electricity in front of it before launching it at Arcanine and it hid dead on sending Arcanine back. Arcanine landed on its feet, but electricity cackled off its body meaning it may be paralyzed.

"Zap Cannon's got Arcanine! How long will it take before it's fully paralyzed?"-the commentator called. "What will be Gary's next move?"

"Arcanine, use Fire Blast!"-Gary ordered. Through the static Arcanine managed to fire off the Fire Blast that ended up hitting Magnezone.

"And a powerful Fire Blast nails Magnezone head on!"-the commentator called. Ash wasn't worried at all as Magnezone was revealed to be okay and unscathed by the attack despite it being a super-effective attack.

"Magnezone use Flash Cannon!"-Ash called still calm and collected. Magnezone formed a swirling silver ball of energy in front of it and launched it at Arcanine. The paralysis of zap cannon fully took effect so Arcanine couldn't move so, it was a sitting duck. The attack hit and Arcanine cried out as the attack exploded.

"Arcanine!"-Gary called out in worry; the smoke cleared showing Arcanine on its back, paws up, with swirls in its eyes.

"Arcanine is unable to battle; Magnezone wins."-the ref announced raising the red flag. One of Gary's icons went dark.

"Champion Ash's Magnezone proves its power once again by taking that Fire Blast like it was nothing and blasting Arcanine away with its powerful Flash Cannon! This looks like the beginning of another clean sweep for the champion!"-the commentator called.

"Okay Nidoqueen I choose you."-Gary said playing it smart again and going with a ground type since Magnezone is 4x weak to Ground-type attacks. "Nidoqueen use Rock Smash!"-Gary called out to his pokemon. Nidoqueen's fist lit up and she charged at Magnezone

"Now use Magnet Bomb."-Ash said still calm and collected. One of Magnezone's arms glowed silver before it launched a basketball-sized orb of energy at Nidoqueen. Nidoqueen tried to punch it away, but it exploded on impact and Nidoqueen cried out as she was launched back and slammed into the wall.

"Nidoqueen!"-Gary called wide eyed in shock as Nidoqueen slumped to the ground with swirls in her eyes.

The ref raised the red flag declaring the round over. "Nidoqueen is unable to battle; Magnezone is the winner." Gary's second icon went dark.

Ash smirked at Gary before retorting; "You'll need a lot more than type advantage to defeat my Magnezone." Gary growled as he recalled his Nidoqueen before bringing out Nidoking. "(Sigh) you just don't learn do you Gary?"-Ash asked with a disappointed tone and a shake of his head. "I had such high hopes for you Gary but you're proving to be a major _disappointment _if you think a type-advantage will help you against me."-Ash said his disappointment clear on his face. Gary was red in the face at Ash's accusations that he was stupid and weak. "Magnezone use Take Down."-Ash ordered. Magnezone charged at Nidoking with impressive speeds, being nothing but a silver blur.

"Nidoking use Rock Smash!"-Gary growled out. Nidoking's fist glowed brightly and tried to nail the powerful and super-effective attack on Magnezone but the Magnet Area Pokemon just vanished before the attack could even connect. Gary and Nidoking were shocked and worried at Magnezone's immense speed, looking over the arena for the elusive foe.

"Magnezone use Illusionary Combo Epsilon."-Ash said coolly. Soon dozens of Magnezones appeared circling Nidoking like a tornado firing down numerous Ice Beams and dealing massive super-effective damage to the Drill Pokemon. Nidoking roared in anger and pain at the near innumerable Ice Beams, but his cries soon ceased when he was completely incased in a giant ice prison. Gary just gaped like an idiot, unable to form a coherent thought at the prowess of Ash's pokemon. "Magnezone finish this with Thunder Cannon!"

Magnezone ceased Illusionary Combo Epsilon and reappeared on Ash's side of the arena before charging Thunder Cannon. At first, Gary thought it was another Flash Cannon, but he quickly noticed the sparking ball of electricity in the middle of the attack. When the attack reached full power, Gary realized that Ash somehow taught his pokemon how to combine two different attacks together into a new and original attack. Thunder Cannon was a combination of Thunder and Flash Cannon. Thunder Cannon was launched and struck the ice encased Nidoking with authority causing a massive explosion that rocked the stadium and blew Gary off his feet. When the dust cleared, a large crater was revealed with a badly injured and KO'd Nidoking.

The ref raised the red flag bringing the end to another round. "Nidoking is unable to battle; Magnezone is the winner." Gary's third icon went dark revealing he had already lost half of his Pokémon while Ash hadn't lost any. "Since the challenger has lost three of his pokemon, we'll have a ten minute intermission."

"Champion Ash is a true formidable opponent having defeated three of Gary's Pokémon using only his Magnezone."-the commentator called. "Will Gary even be able to make a comeback or will he fail like all the others before him?"

_**In the audience**_

"Sweet Arceus! Ash is dominating Gary and making it looks easy!"-Dasiy said in shock and awe. While she's a coordinator, she knew just how powerful her younger brother is as a trainer. But after watching Gary struggle against the Kanto Elite Four and barely met out a victory in each battle, she feared just how powerful the Champion was. To her shock, the Kanto Champion turned out to be Delia's little boy, who is no longer little given the size of his muscles and height. "Just what in the nine circles of hell did Ash do to make his pokemon so damned powerful?"

"I don't know Daisy, but after the match, we'll find Ash and get some answers."-Samuel Oak said. "To think that would he become Elite Four Champion at the age of 16, and go to create the Kanto Elite Four that would be known as the toughest and strongest of the Elite Fours in the five regions in just three short years, even I'm curious as to how Ash got them to be so, I dare say uber-powerful?"

"(sniffle) My little boy is all grown up, yet I missed the last nine years of his life! Oh I hope he remembered to change his underwear."-Delia wailed as she comically blew her nose.

"Seriously, Ash is the Kanto Champion, and she's worried about his underwear? Unbelievable!"-Daisy muttered as she face-palmed.

"That's Delia for you."-Samuel chuckled. "Oh the fourth round is about to start."

_**Gary VS Ash for the Kanto Championship part 2**_

"Go Tyranitar!"-Gary growled out angrily. The Pseudo-legendary Armor Pokemon appeared with a roar and glared at the unaffected Magnezone. "Tyraintar use Stone Edge!" With a roar the Rock/Dark type launched ultra-sharpened rocks at Magnezone who looked unconcerned.

"Magnezone dodge with Extremespeed then fire a Hyper Beam."-Ash countered. Magnezone vanished, putting on a show of dodging each and every rock thrown at it before reappearing in front of a shocked Tyraintar and fire a powerful, point blank Hyper Beam. Going back its trainer's side of the field, Magnezone waited for the smoke to clear to see if Tyranitar was still capable of battle. Tyranitar panted as it struggled to stand, the armor on its chest was deeply blackened and splintered. Gary was worried for his pokemon, but he knew that Tyranitar's pride would not let him be returned unless he either won or lost the battle.

"Magnezone attack with Magnet Bomb."

"Tyranitar use Payback then Dark Pulse!"

Ash mentally cursed himself as Payback doubles in power if the user attacks after the target, and with Magnezone's immense speed Payback was sure to hit. Magnet Bomb hit, scoring super-effective damage on Tyranitar's already injured chest, but the Armor Pokemon fought through the pain to launch Payback, damaging the Magnet Area Pokemon. Magnezone groaned as it glared at Tyranitar when Dark Pulse hit it, making it groan again.

Ash frowned at his pokemon as he thought; _'Magnezone is nearing the limit. Thunder Cannon is it most powerful attack, but it only has enough to use it twice a day before becoming exhausted. This battle with be a draw then.' _"Magnezone use Gyro Charge."-Ash ordered. With a grunt, the Magnet Area Pokemon charged the Armor Pokemon.

"Tyranitar counter with Brick Break then Flamethrower!"-Gary called his counterattack. With a roar, the Armor Pokemon rushed the Magnet Area Pokemon. The Gyro Charge attack, a combination of Gyro Ball and Wild Charge, negated much of the damage done by both Brick Break and Flamethrower, but the collective energies exploded violently and damaged both pokemon severely.

"Time to finish this! Magnezone use Thunder Cannon!"-Ash ordered already knowing the outcome. With a guttural grunt, Magnezone put every ounce its power into its ultimate attack.

"Tyranitar Giga Impact!"-Gary ordered. An intense purple aura shrouded Tyranitar as he charged towards Magnezone. On its trainer's order, Magnezone charged to meet Tyranitar half-way. Giga Impact met Thunder Cannon in a violent display of power that the entire stadium was shaken and the audience panicked in both awe and fright, and both Gary and Ash were blown off their feet. The electrical system temporally short circuited, the lights blinking on and off rapidly. When the Level 5 earthquake stopped and the systems fully recovered, the audience, MC, referee, challenger and champion awaited to see which pokemon, if either were still conscious, survived the explosion.

It revealed that both pokemon were knocked out and badly injured.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle. This round is draw."-the ref said raising both flags. Both trainers recalled their pokemon with words of thanks.

"I don't believe it! Gary is Oak is setting records here; being the first in thousands of trainers to actually make it past the Kanto Elite Four to face the champion. Now he manages to tie with the champion's Magnezone!"-the commentator said in awe. "But with only two pokemon left, can Gary Oak pull victory away from the jaws of defeat, or will he suffer a brutal loss at the hands of the champion?"

"Go Scizor!"-Gary called out his Pincer Pokemon. Scizor has a similar appearance to its evolutionary predecessor Scyther, except with a thick, red metallic exoskeleton, which comes at the expense of much of the speed Scyther had, but makes up for it by having a higher Defense and Attack. Instead of scythes, Scizor now also has crab-like claws, with yellow-and-black eye-like patterns on them that bear a faint resemblance to a Trapinch's head. Scizor has two-toed feet with one clawed toe in front and the other in the back. Scizor has a pair of retractable, two-lobed wings, similar to that of a butterfly. Aside from its primarily red coloration, Scizor has accentuations of black on its neck, chest, and abdomen, and yellow eyes.

"Gary,"-Ash spoke getting his rival's attention. "I'll give you credit where its due, you've come a long way to make this far, even more so to tie with Magnezone as not even Lance and dragons have close to defeating it in battle."-Ash revealed getting Lance to scowl and grumble at his TV as he watched the Kanto Elite Four challenge. "Because of this, I'll grace you with one of my legends."-Ash said grabbing an Ultra Ball. _"__Oh sacred Kami of Thunder and Lightning, I beseech thee to lend me thy might. Bring forth the storms of victory and smite thy foe with the thunders of defeat. Come forth_ _Thundurus!"-_Ash shouted as he brought forth the Bolt Strike Pokemon. The audience gaped in shock and awe at seeing a legendary, especially one native to Unova, a region known for having rare and unique pokemon never seen in the eastern regions.

Thundurus is a blue, muscular humanoid/genie-like Pokémon. On his head is a single, long, sharp, purple horn. Thundurus has white, zigzagging and jutting styled hair, a spiky white mustache and two pointed blue ears on either side of his head. His eyes are yellow with beady white irises and no visible pupils. The front of Thundurus' body is covered in various, irregularly shaped purple spots. His broad chest consists of two joined, purple, rounded-diamond shaped pecks and his shoulders, elbows and navel are adorned with raindrop like designs. He has two spotted muscular arms, with five fingers on each hand. His lower body consists of a trailing cloud, with a thick, long, curling, purple, cable-like tail. Spanning the length of his tail, Thundurus has several ball-like structures, dark grey color and each has a long, sharp spike on one side.

Gary fell to his knees in shock, horror, awe, fear and envy. Trainers spent their entire lives trying to find let alone capture a legendary pokemon, but seeing Ash own a legendary especially one as powerful as Thundurus of the Kami Trio sent these five emotions on roller coaster ride in Gary.

The young Oak had always written Ash off as a weakling, his inferior; Gary's stepping stone to greatness. But after nine years of battles and finally maturing, Gary realized he possibly destroyed his friendship with Ash. He allowed his arrogance at being Professor Samuel Oak's grandson go to his head, and in turn push his friends away because he thought they were worthless.

Now nine years later, the one he used to write off as a failure, is now the Kanto Champion, the Premier Electric-type Master in the world, and created arguably the strongest Elite Four ever seen. Ash took down five of his pokemon, with the fifth being a draw, and now he reveals he has the fucking legendary Electric/Flying Kami of Thunder and Lightning.

Getting up from his knees, Gary stared hard at Ash. "Just because you have a damned legendary doesn't mean shit to me Ashy-boy, I'm still going to battle with everything I got!"

Ash smiled, but it was akin to a predator barring its teeth frightening Gary. "Let's hope you do Gary. Thundurus use Rain Dance then Thunder!" Thundurus glowed an ocean blue aura, before sending it into the sky getting rain clouds to appear a down pour to happen. The Bolt Strike Pokémon gave a naughty smile before launching the most massive Thunder ever seen, even by legendary standards, at Scizor who was unable to dodge due to the attack's tremendous speed. The explosion rocked the stadium and blew Scizor out of the arena. Gary slowly looked behind him to see his KO'd Pincer Pokemon deeply embedded in the wall.

"Scizor… Scizor is unable to battle. Round goes to the champion."-the ref said raising the flag, in shock at the power of Thundurus. Recalling his defeated pokemon, Gary hesitantly sent out his starter pokemon, Blastiose, the evolved form of his Squirtle.

"And Gary's final pokemon is his ace Blastoise, but it's clear that Champion Ash has this battle in the bag and is ready to wrap it up."-the commentator said as the final round of the battle was called to start.

"Blastiose let's give 'em hell use Hydro Cannon!"-Gary ordered his pokemon. Blastiose knew he couldn't win, but he'll go down fighting. Firing the Water-type version of Hyper Beam, the attack did little more than giving Thundurus a nice cool off if his smirk was any indication.

"Finish it with Thunder Cannon."-Ash said calmly knowing the match was over. The combination of Thunder Cannon, this time done by a legendary, was unleashed and devastated Blastiose. The Water-type starter of Gary Oak was deep fried, battered and KO'd as the commentator ranted about the tremendous power of the champion.

"Blastiose is unable to battle. Since the challenger has no more pokemon the match is over. The winner and still the Undisputed Champion of Kanto is Ash Ketchum!" The crowd went wild with cheers for the champion; jeers for the challenger, Gary's cheerleading squad were in the dumps as the Ash fan-girls begged the man of their dreams to take them and make them his women. Ash gave a minute shake of his head as he left to get Magnezone treated. He also knew that a reunion was already in the works.

When Gary tried to find Ash, he was informed by a beautiful female clerk that the champion had already left, but left note for him. Opening the note, Gary saw it was a set of instructions. Reading the instructions, Gary went about to follow them. Soon he, his grandpa, sister and Mrs. Ketchum were in a stretch hummer taking them to them to the Legendary Alpha Pinnacle, named after the creator the Original One Arceus.

It is a luxury hotel in Kanto, and is the most expensive hotel in the world. At 321 metres (1,053 feet), it is the tallest building used exclusively as a hotel. The Alpha Pinnacle does not have ordinary rooms; rather it is divided into 202 duplex suites. The smallest suite occupies an area of 169 square metres (1,819 square feet), and the largest one covers 780 square metres (8,396 square feet). It is one of the most expensive hotels in the world to stay in. The prices for the least expensive suites are in the range of $1,000 to over $6,000 a night. The most expensive suites can cost over $15,000 a night. The group was guided by an employee who told them their presence has been requested by the Kanto Champion.

* * *

_**Ash's private Duplex Suite**_

Being the Undisputed Champion of Kanto as well as being a premier master gambler meant one could afford the finer things in life and splurge every now and then. Even more so when you saved the owner's family from Team Rocket, Ash could brag freely that he has his own duplex suite in the most expensive hotel in the world for free. Thusly the Undisputed Champion of Kanto kicked back and relaxed as he sipped his Sherry wine. A tray of snacks was placed upon the coffee table in front of him. He smiled as his lover sat down and curled up next to him.

"It seems that you really are unbeatable love. In each battle you've only ever use two pokemon, so no one knows just how powerful you really are."-Ash's lover spoke.

"No one is unbeatable Elesa. There will come a time and day where I will be defeated."-Ash said as he turned his to look at his lover.

Elesa is a tall (standing at 6'1½") and curvaceous fair-skinned woman with crystal blue eyes, her hair, once a vibrant sun-kissed golden yellow, was now a glossy jet-black with two knee-length stylized fringes. A headband designed as a pair of spiked headphones was worn; the left spike was blue and white, while the right was red and white, showing off the positive and negative aspect of electricity. The headband/headphone combo also had a pair of retractable red-tinted shades in them.

Her face is perfectly sculpted; heart-shaped, almond-shaped eyes, high-cheek bones, button nose, and full lips painted a light fuchsia.

Her outfit consisted of a sleeveless crop top with a semi-deep V-neck blue and yellow in color allowing a flash of her generous E-Cup cleavage, it was connected to a buckle-like rhombus attached to a thigh-length mini-skirt also blue and yellow in color and showed her long luscious legs, her left foot adorned a blue slipper while her right was in a red one. It showed a lot skin; her, shoulders arms, mid-drift, and long leggy legs. Her puffy beige colored, faux fur coat rested on the end of the couch.

**(It's her BW2 appearance.)**

Elesa smiled as she curled up and snuggled into her lover's side, his arm wrapping around her and bringing her even closer.

They stayed like that for a few moments until the ringing of a phone startled them a bit. Raichu, Elesa's pet, brought the phone to his master's mate. Thanking his lover's pet, Ash answered the phone. Listening before giving a set of instructions, Ash hung the phone up as Raichu returned it to its original position before going back to lounging. Elesa placed her head back on Ash's shoulder as they waited for Ash's guests to arrive.

Twenty minutes later, the doorbell rang and the two got to answer the door. Delia and the Oaks were surprised to see that Ash really did indeed own his own duplex suite in the Alpha Pinnacle. Letting them in, Ash couldn't help the smirk that crept on his face as they looked around the ultra-expensive suite. Elesa left to get more snacks as Ash told his guests to take a seat and relax.

"Ash how in the hell can you afford a duplex suite here? Only the super-rich can afford a place here for any length of time."-Daisy asked Ash with an odd gleam in her eyes.

Ash chuckled before retorting; "I'm a master gambler Daisy, I'm so skilled I've gained the nickname "The Casino Killer" as I've nearly bankrupted several casinos. As for the duplex itself, it helps that I saved the owner's family from Team Rocket and thus was given one of the Presidential Suites as a token for gratitude. So I can brag freely that I own my own duplex suite here." Elesa returned with a large cart filled with various snacks and treats and drinks. The ebony-haired beauty took her customary spot snuggled up into Ash's side, his arm wrapping around her again and holding her close. Delia got a mischievous gleam in her eyes seeing this, intent to find out more about this relationship.

"Ash,"-Delia began, her mind swimming with questions. "First of all I'm proud you've become such a fine young man, I'm sure your father will be proud."

"Thanks mom. And I'm sorry that I wasn't in touch much beside the occasional letter."

"It's fine Ash, I was just happy to hear that you were okay. But I must ask who is this young woman currently snuggled up to you?"

"Hello, I'm Elesa Kamiture, Gym Leader of Nimbasa City in the Unova Region."-Elesa introduced from her spot. "I'm also Ash's fiancé after three years of dating." Delia looked like she was ready to burst with happiness at the news, visions of grandchildren running thru her mind. Gary had to pick his jaw up off the floor at the news; Ash was getting married before him and his fiancé is none other than the Shining Beauty; the only woman to be voted the number one hottest woman on the planet three years running and being the top model in the world. Gary was jealous that Ash got the hottest woman on the planet.

Daisy pouted angrily that she lost a chance to get with Ash before she could even try. Professor Oak while shocked was happy for the young couple, but he wanted some answers.

"Ash, while I'm happy about your upcoming nuptials, I'm really curious about what you've been doing the past nine years."-Oak said getting Delia, Gary and Daisy to agree with Oak. "I want to know just how you were able to get your pokemon to be so powerful, including the pokemon of your Elite Four members'. Also I can take look at your pokemon?"-Oak begged the Kanto Champion comically. Ash chuckled, unsurprised at the questions or the request.

"That is quite the story, but it's quite epic."-Ash said as he focused his thoughts. "It all began three years before I set on my journey, after watching a match between then Hoenn Champion Steven Stone and Wallace Adriano, I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that I wanted to be trainer."-Ash began his tale. "I knew I needed to be prepared, so I began researching everything I could about pokemon, especially Electric-types since I've always been interested in them due to mom getting me a Pichu as a pet."-Ash explained to his audience. "A few weeks later, while walking the forest surrounding Pallet, I had a very interesting encounter with a pokemon who would later become my starter…

* * *

**And cut! The beginning of the Legend of Thunder is here! As I said earlier, this is part of MathiasNightLord01's challenge about giving Ash a different starter than Pikachu, and having Ash focus his starter's specific type. Thus Ash will be an Electric-type master and Kanto's first ever Champion. **

**This chapter takes place nine years in the future; six years of journeying and training, and three years after becoming champion. The rest of the story will take place in flashback-like scenes; covering the epic rise of Ash and his Elite Four. Yes I will focus on his Elite Four also, thus they will have their own chapters so my fans can see how they rose to the level their at in this chapter.**

**Now Ash's starter is not Thundurus, but will be seen int he next chapter. The main shipping of this story is Raimeishipping, or AnEl (Ash and Elesa Love) and SatoKami (Satoshi and Kamiture). There will be mentions of other shippings in the story.**

**Well Read and review, flames will be ignored! **

**I'm out this mutha!**


End file.
